Chris' sister
by Samara Morgan-ring
Summary: Chris' sister comes from the future when Wyatt finds out she isnt on his side, i suck at summeries but please read story's better than it sounds


Chris was alone in the house. Paige was at her temp-job, a substitute night teacher, Piper was at the club, Wyatt was with Leo and Phoebe was on yet another date with Ryan or whatever his name was. So Chris was home, alone. Normally he would be doing something involved with magic, but right now, the 22 year old was fixing himself a peanut butter and salami sandwich. He grabbed some Coke and decided to head up to the good ole' Book of Shadows to see what potential demons would need to be vanquished.  
  
"Damn those three. Forget the fact the future's at stake, who CARES that they're going to die if they don't shape up. NO, just live for the present." He muttered angrily. (A/N, sorry if he's out of character, but the Charmed people are hard for me.) He opened the attic doors and strode over to the Book of Shadows. He was about to open out when there was an explosion in the middle of the room. When the dust cleared, there was a girl maybe 14 standing there. Her messy dark purple hair was tied back and her golden-green eyes twinkled with mischief. She was wearing a torn T- Shirt with the words I'D LOVE TO HAVE A BATTLE OF THE WITS WITH YOU, BUT YOU APPEAR TO BE UNARMED in bright red letters across her dark blue shirt. Her loose jeans were ripped at the knees.  
  
"Yo bro." she said smiling. Chris, however, was pissed.  
  
"Ke'alani, I told you NOT to follow me into the past!" he yelled at his little sister.  
  
"Which is exactly why I did, sort of." She stated matter-o'-fact-ly.  
  
"Listen kid, you get your ass back in the FUTURE!" Chris yelled. She shook her head,  
  
"I can't." she said, her grin disappearing.  
  
"THE HELL YOU CAN'T! You are putting this whole mission in jeopardy if Wyatt finds out!" Chris said angrily.  
  
"Um, yeah... about that. Wyatt found out I'm not his sweet little sister dying to join and fight with him. He knows I'm a rebel."  
  
"How did he find out?" Chris said, this changed things.  
  
"That rat, Peter. I broke up with him, so he ratted to Wyatt on me. Wyatt was planning on messing with my mind and memories, not only changing the way I think, but finding out all about you, the ass-hole. So I went to the Meeting Hall, thank God Peter didn't betray the Cause that much. Anyways, some older witches sent me here to help." Ke'alani said and looked at her older brother, who was pacing the floor.  
  
"Great, just great. I TOLD you not to go out with Peter, that slime bag." Ke'alani couldn't help but smile at his brotherly instincts as he went on. "What am I supposed to tell them? Well, Ke'alani, tell me, genius." He looked at his sister.  
  
"Duh, the truth."  
  
"I can't tell them about Wyatt! It'd screw things up for the worst, can't you see that." He said.  
  
"Then omit that tiny detail. Come on Chris, I'm your freaking sister! I don't want my mind tweaked with." Ke'alani pleaded, using her patented 'poor little girl' face that Chris hated.  
  
"Fine, just don't tell the sisters about Wyatt." Chris said, defeated. Just then, as if planned, the door opened and Paige's voice came up the stairwell,  
  
"Chris! Where are you?" Chris looked at Ke'alani and mouthed, -stay here-, then went downstairs.  
  
"Here. Paige." Chris said as Ke'alani hid.  
  
"What's up?" Paige said as she grabbed an apple out of the fridge.  
  
"Nothing." Chris said. He was about to open the fridge when a CRASH came from upstairs. He groaned and orbed upstairs, followed by Paige. A vase lay broken on the ground next to Ke'alani, who was trying to hide in the corner.  
  
"Demon!" Paige yelled and orbed a knife into her hands. She threw it at Ke'alani, who threw her hands up and the knife dropped to the floor. Paige threw a vase at Ke'alani, who didn't block it in time. The vase left a huge cut on her head. The girl dropped to the floor, moaning.  
  
"Paige." Chris said, walking towards his sister. "I'd like you to meet your niece, Ke'alani."  
  
Paige stared at her niece, then said, "Oops." 


End file.
